A Night To Remember
by Tommy4eva
Summary: This is a oneshot songfic that takes place at Jude's senior prom. And it's a JOMMY! Or a Tudy, that way Jude can get something other that just a J. So I'm not very good at summerys, but give it a chance! ITS A JOMMY!


**And another one shot! Whoo! Yah, a Jommy, as clearly stated in the summery. **

**Summery: This is a oneshot songfic that takes place at Jude's senior prom. And it's a JOMMY! Or a Tudy, that way Jude can get something other that just a J. So I'm not very good at summerys, but give it a chance! ITS A JOMMY!  
**

**Tommy's POV**

I watched Jude closely as she partied the prom up, dancing and laughing like crazy with her date, Mason. Why she came with a gay guy, I will never know. All the girls in the dance were sending her evil glares because she rolled up to Prom in a limo with Tom Quincy (me), and Mason Fox. Really, Jude thought that I was here because she was going to sing a set, and I needed to be there because I am her producer, but that's half the truth, but I have a surprise for her now that she's eighteen. I know that I could never word how I feel, so I'm expressing through what we both love, music. A Tom Quincy original.

And God she looks great tonight. Her knee length, V-neck, navy blue halter dress with rhinestones lining the bottom and sprinkled everywhere fit every curve perfectly and deepened the shade of her blue eyes. It made me wish that I were the one out there dancing with her instead of her gay best friend. I know that I've hurt her one too many times, but I hope my song can persuade her that I really do love her. Yes, I am in love with Jude Harrison. Wow, how chick flick does this sound.

The back-up musicians are here. As much as I hate it, I have to go speak to them. And when I say back up I mean my back up, seeing as how SME is already out there dancing with some very unfortunate girls. I tore my gaze from Jude and got up, walking over to the five or six people standing sheltered behind the stage…

**Jude's POV**

I knew that Tommy had been watching me dancing with Mason, and I am having a fabulous time thank you very much, but when the song had turned to a slow one Tommy had gotten up, and I thought that finally he was going to ask me to dance, but I was totally lost when I saw him walk towards the stage. I looped my arms around Mason's neck, but didn't give him the time of day because I was to busy trying to see over the sea of classmates heads.

"Don't stare like that. Do you want people to know that you're in love with your hot older producer? Also, you have a date, and there are whispers that I'm gay, so we need to make people believe that I'm not." Mason whispered in my ear. I snapped my gaze back to Mason. I didn't hear anything past 'in love with your hot older producer'. Was I?

"Well I wouldn't say _that. _I mean _love_? Get real Mase." I stammered slightly. I know that I care about Tom. _A lot. _But I wouldn't say love. Wait; was I in love with him? Mason cocked his brow in a 'give me a break, it's so deadly obvious' look. I cast my eyes downcast. I did love him. I am in love with Tom Quincy, Lil' Tommy Q, my sister's ex-boyfriend, my hot older producer and one of my best friends. The question was; is he in love with me. The song was cut short because the principal came on stage to make an announcement. It wasn't time for me to play yet. What was going on?

"Sorry to interrupt everyone, but we have a special surprise tonight. I present to you, Tom Quincy!" All the girls started screaming as Tom took the stage with three guys and three girls all holding various string instruments. I didn't pay any attention to them, but instead watched as Tom crossed the stage, nervously fiddling with the bottom of his tux jacket, to take a seat at the black grand piano with a microphone attached to sing into. Why was he nervous? He was never nervous when he was about to sing. In fact, he was always just opposite.

"Um, hey everyone. I just want you to know that I wrote this song for a very special person. She's standing out among you all right now. I just need her to know just how much she really means to me. You know who you are. Here goes nothing." He started to play the opening chords for his song on the piano, and the sweet melody drifted around the room, wrapping its way around my soul and mind. When he stared singing, I was mesmerized.

_Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
sister and brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone_

Tommy looked straight at me, his piercing blue eyes searching mine. This song was clearly for me. My heart started to beat faster. What was he trying to say?

_Those days are gone, now I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
Never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight_

I slowly started walking towards the stage, and everyone turned to watch me. They fell away as I approached like in the cheesy chick flicks that I love so much. Tom never took his gaze away from mine.

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?  
Ooo yeah  
_

I reached the front of the stage. Love? T-Tommy _loves_ me?

_I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble  
I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight_

My heartbeat quickened still and I left like it was going to burst from my chest.

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?  
_

_Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know  
I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life_

The-the rest of his life? What was going on here?

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?  
What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew  
How did I fall, in love, with you?_

He finished the song in his beautiful, sexy voice and stood up. Waving to the screaming and clearly emotional girls, he got off stage. Right before he disappeared, he made direct eye contact with me again. I took that as a signal that he wanted to talk to me.

I turned and slowly made my way over to the side stage in a happy yet confused daze. As I rounded the corner and looked up I saw Tommy leaning against the stage with his hands shoved in his dress pants and his bow tie discarded on the floor I wanted to jump on him then and there, but instead I froze, my brain not registering that I needed to walk farther to be in his strong arms…

**Tommy's POV**

I saw Jude coming out of the corner of my eyes and my heart began to race a million miles an hour, but when she stopped I felt my heart drop through my stomach. What was she doing? Mentally preparing to break my heart like I had done to her so many times? Wait, why was I jumping to conclusions? I hadn't even let her speak yet. Since she made no move to, well, move, I turned to her and gave her one of my intense stares. She slowly stared taking small, testing steps forward until she was within arms reach.

"Tommy I-I don't know what to say. I mean, you always said… I just don't understand," Jude said, trying to make sense on my proclimation of love. I shook my head and reached out to grip her shoulder with one hand and lifted her chin up so that she would look at me in the eyes again.

"Jude, I know that I've hurt you in the past, and you have no idea how much I regret it. You have to understand that I never meant to do it, and that it was just my way of dealing with being in love with a minor. Don't give me that look; you know it's true. You should at least. Remember on your seventeenth birthday and you asked me why things didn't work out between Sadie and I, and then I gave you that weak response? I only said that because you were seventeen. I really wanted to say that I love you, but I was afraid. Mostly because of you age, but also because of rejection. I know that there still is chance of rejection, but I knew that if I didn't make a move you might find someone else and fall in love without even being aware of my feelings. I had to tell you the truth, even if it mean that you don't feel the same way." I was breathing heavily after my speech and Jude has a dazed look in her eyes. "Jude?"

Jude looked down and back up at me, her blue eyes shining with happiness. My heart rate picked up and tears spilled down Jude's cheeks. I reached out with my thumb and brushed them away from her perfect face.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just so happy. Tommy, even if you never made a move, I would still always love you. Yes, I love you. Sure, I may have moved on and everything, but not in my heart, because it would always belong to you. I could never be _in _love with anyone else but you. You captured my heart even before my sixteenth and seventeenth. Hell, when you brought a date to my eighteenth, which broke my heart _again _even if I didn't show it, I still loved you. Do you get the point yet?" Jude was full on crying by now. Hell, even I was on the verge of tears I was _that _happy.

I reached out and pulled Jude into a bone-crushing hug, breathing in the strawberry mixed with vanilla sent that came off of her. I just sat there and held her for a little bit before Jude pulled back just a slight and pressed her lips against mine. God this girl knew just what I wanted. I had been craving her lips ever since the last time we kissed when Darius okayed her second album, so naturally the kiss got _way_ passionate. I was nearly begging Jude to let my tongue in, and when she opened her mouth a little mine immediately swooped in. Jude tangled her hands in the back of my hair and I did her, but with one hand. The other one was resting on her lower back, which is as low as I would permit it, and I knew it was as low as Jude would permit it. The need for air broke us reluctantly apart.

"Tommy, I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe that you feel the same way that I do. Seriously—" I stopped her rambling with a soft kiss. I pulled back and lightly pushed her towards the dance floor.

"Now go to the 'powder room' and fix your make-up and hair before you have to go onstage. Do you want people to know that you were just making out with your hot, older producer who just happens to be loaded and an ex-boybander?" I teased. Jude shook her head in amusement, like she had heard that before.

"Aw, Tommy, you know that all those things are just a plus," She raised her voice, "Even if you looked as deformed as Kwest I would still feel the same about you." Kwest, who was the dee jay tonight, glared over at Jude because he just happened to hear it.

"I don't hear you sister complaining!" He yelled back. Jude made a face and looked back over at me.

"But, I mean, since you put it all that way, maybe I do want them to know." She walked back over to me and kissed me so lightly that I could barely feel it, but I was still craving for more. Considering that Jude is Jude, then of course she turned back around and began to walk away.

"And where do you think you're going?" I demanded in a 'get-your-behind-back-her-and-kiss-me-again' tone.

"I'm going to use the powder room, as you so illustriously put it." She called over her shoulder before disappearing around the corner. Damn her. No, don't damn her, I love her too much to say that. But damn her, leaving me standing her like this.

"Dude, she's going to be doing this a lot now, it's her way of getting you back. Karma man, karma." Kwest informed me as he climbed down from the dee jay stand.

"I should have known that you would be listening in. Have you been listening the whole time?" I asked in a sullen tone. Yes, I was pouting.

"Yep, the whole time. And quit pouting T, you're an almost twenty-seven-year-old man. Besides, who knew that you could be such a romantic?" He teased.

"Dude, Jude was supposed to be the only one who knew. I swear to God if you tell _anyone_, I mean _anyone_, I will kill you in your sleep. Do you understand me?"

"Yah, yah, I hear ya. There are more pressing matters though. Think about Jude's parents and D man. What are they going to say?"

"Relax Kwest. Jude's parents can't do anything about it because she's eighteen and Darius, well, I already told him of my plans, and he said that it's about time." I explained calmly. Kwest's eyes doubled in size.

"Seriously? I thought that he would go crazy. Maybe pop a blood vessel in his temples, you know, the one that sticks out when he's mad." I laughed, and Kwest looked suddenly dazed. "Did I just say something actually funny?" Now I just rolled my eyes.

"Kwest, listen—" But he cut me off.

"Oh, and T, what about the people. Your fans and hers. The public eye!" I sighed and shook my head slightly.

"For once, I don't care what people think. If they don't approve, then forget them. It's not illegal and I love Jude." Kwest suddenly grinned.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear. And T, if you break her heart again, we will no longer be friends. Jude is my friend and girlfriends sister, so just don't do anything stupid." Kwest warned/threatened.

"Never," I said as I watched Jude walking back towards me thorough the crowd, smiling from ear-to-ear, my heart squeezed in painful love. (I hope that that makes sense. Like, Tom loves her so much it hurts kind of deal.) This was definately a night to remember.

**Hehehe, another corny one. I'm obsessed I tell you! Obsessed! Corny stuff makes me feel happy inside. Please review!!!!!! Oh, and the song is How Did I Fall In Love With You? by the Backstreet Boys. Lol, yah, don't ask.  
**

**xoxo,**

**-Shannon **


End file.
